


Packed and Ready to Go

by songspinner9



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songspinner9/pseuds/songspinner9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one reason that Jack's so prepared to meet with the Doctor again...and a simple reason that Ianto isn't shocked that he makes that journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packed and Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Dislcaimer: The BBC owns Doctor Who and Torchwood. Really.
> 
> Author's Note: Watching the Doctor Who episode "Utopia" again this week, I noticed the backpack that Jack had when he ran after the Doctor.

"When I was tidying up earlier, I noticed the pack behind the desk, sir. Is that something you want put away or shall I leave it alone?" Ianto was gathering up the used coffee mug automatically when he saw the pen tremble just a little in the Captain's hand.

"No." Jack's voice was sharp. "Please don't move that."

Ianto put the mug back down and perched on the edge of the desk opposite the other man. "Is that a standing order then, sir? "

Jack's pen scratched to a stop and was laid down slowly. "I...I'm not sure." He was silent for a long moment, and Ianto waited patiently. "It's sort of complicated.'

One eyebrow raising, Ianto shook his head at the understatement. "Is it important to you?"

The quiet question seemed to startle Jack. "Yes. It is. You've already guessed some of it."

"Well, you didn't delete the CCTV files completely sir, and the reasons you gave for needing that coat repaired didn't, er, exactly match the gashes in it. Don't forget when we first officially met in the park that night...I saw you heal."

"I know, I know, you noticed everything." Jack's voice seemed affectionate under the tension. "I know that now."

"I notice everything." The young archivist emphasized the verb tense just a bit.

"I can trust you with this." And it wasn't quite a question.

After a wave of relief and gratefulness washed over him, Ianto breathed out slowly. "If it will help you to trust me with it, Jack, I'm listening."

The other man waited long enough that Ianto prepared himself to accept Jack's decision to keep the secret, but then... "I set it up for when I have to go. I'm going to assume you read the file on the Doctor?"

Ianto nodded.

"And the one linking me to him?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"I've been here for a long time, Ianto. And I'm waiting to leave. I want to come back, but I need answers..."

***

It went onto Ianto's schedule immediately, of course. Not the one he kept on his computer, but the one in his head, since it didn't seem the sort of thing Jack would want in writing anywhere. Every two months, he'd wait until he was the only one left in the Hub and then it was time to make sure the pack was up to date.

It terrified him, at first, thinking of Jack leaving, but after the faeries and Estelle, and seeing how being immortal had affected the older man so badly at times, Ianto found himself wanting Jack to get answers as well. He wasn't sure if it would help matters entirely, but not knowing seemed to be worse, and he'd gotten the distinct impression from Jack's halting tale that something had gone horribly wrong in the man's relationship with the Doctor. Why would he have to wait so long for answers?

Not knowing what would be available where or when ? Jack would end up when he finally met the Doctor again, Ianto made sure that there was a good-sized container of fresh bottled water, along with water-purification tablets. He had tucked that in alongside energy bars and camping food, an emergency blanket and a first-aid kit, all while being exasperated that Jack hadn't thought of it, or even updated the pack in so long. There were warm clothes and some for warm weather, and the second time he checked the pack, Ianto suddenly thought to include a freeze-dried package of Jack's favorite coffee.

***

"Something's taken him. Jack's gone."

Ianto barely heard Gwen's soft and panicked words or Owen's louder curses. He made a bee-line for Jack's office and paused in the doorway. He'd already seen the hand in the jar missing from its pedestal in a moment that had made his chest hurt. Deep inside, he knew, but it took him a moment to work up the breath and all to check behind the desk. And to see the empty space where the pack usually sat.

He reached out a hand to touch the low shelf, brushing a bit of dust off the dark and battered wood.

" _Siwrne saf_ , Jack. Safe journey." Ianto closed his eyes and sent the words into the universe, hoping that perhaps they'd be felt where they were directed. The other and deeper hope went unspoken.  
 __


End file.
